gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rogers Salvage
Rogers Salvage & Scrap is a scrap yard and recycling center appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Located in La Puerta, Los Santos, directly northwest of the Maze Bank Arena, this large scrapyard can be accessed from Alta Street in the east and South Arsenal Street in the west. The facility is situated under Interstate 5. The business buys and sells scrap metal and is presumably one of the main places in Los Santos where destroyed or decommissioned vehicles are sent. The center's telephone number is shown to be 555-0069. Attempting to call this number, however, will simply direct the player to a "number unavailable" tone. The company uses a fleet of Scrap Trucks, although they never spawn at the center. According to signage, the business was established in 1924. The recycling plant is located northwest of the center and is the main setting of the mission The Long Stretch. While the building is accessed by the player during this mission, it will remain locked during the rest of the game, although it can be accessed in GTA Online when a gunrunning resupply mission may see the player enter to battle the Madrazo Cartel. Workers of the company can be seen occasionally outside the recycling center. The scrap yard contains many automobile wrecks such as Peyotes, buses, trucks and even a rusted out tank. Used oil tanks, containers and wrecked machinery are also common finds here. Gang Control The Armenian Mob controls the area. They are mostly found in the eastern section of the scrap yard, and will not attack unless the player provokes them or attempts to steal one of their cars. During a Gang Attack in GTA Online Merryweather mercenaries are seen in the yard. The Madrazo Cartel also occupy the recycling plant at some point. Vehicles Between 07:00 am and 18:00 pm, a lowrider (Peyote, Tornado or Tornado Convertible) can be found parked outside the garages near the scrap yard entrance, or next to a building in the center of the scrap yard, close to the freeway. Other Peyotes, Tornados as well as Buccaneers and Mananas may be found parked near containers, within the second scrap yard shelter, and two near the rear side of the recycling center building, at any time of day. Between 07:00 am and 15:00 pm, a delivery truck (second generation Burrito, GoPostal Boxville, Benson or Speedo) may be seen driving out of the recycling center parking lot west onto South Arsenal Street. Between 07:00 am and 11:00 am, a delivery truck may be seen driving out of the scrap yard south onto Alta Street. A Box Trailer can be found parked north of the recycling center building at any time of day. A random car may sometimes be found driving into the parking lot of the recycling center from South Arsenal Street. Various cars can sometimes be found parked within the parking lot, as well as at the side of the road around the perimeter. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Long Stretch *Grass Roots - The Drag ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Contact Missions *Death Metal ;Supplies *Bunker Supplies - Cartel Hideout ;Organization Work *Executive Search - Possible hideout area where a VIP or CEO must survive in for 10 minutes. *Haulage - additional Hauler truck cab spawn point, within the recycling plant parking area. Casino Work *Undisclosed Cargo ;Miscellaneous *Gang Attacks - Merryweather targets between 12:00 pm and 20:00 pm, on the eastern side of the facility. Gallery ScrapTruck-GTAV-front.png|Rogers Salvage & Scrap logo on the Scrap Truck. (Rear quarter view). Rogers-GTAV-AerialView.png|Aerial view of the site either side of the freeway. RogersSalvage&Scrap-GTAV-RecyclingPlant.png|The recycling plant. RogersSalvage&Scrap-GTAV-SouthArsenalStEntrance.png|Entrance on South Arsenal Street. RogersSalvageAndScrap-GTAV-Entrance.jpg|The scrap yard as seen from Alta Street. RogersSalvage&Scrap-GTAV-AltaSt.png|The business' telephone number on Alta Street. RogersSalvage&Scrap-GTAV-SouthArsenalSt.png|"We buy steel". RogersSalvage&Scrap-GTAV-LockedDoor.png|Entry door, accessible only during The Long Stretch. RogersSalvage&Scrap-GTAV-Exit.png|Exit used by Franklin, Lamar and Stretch. RogersSalvage&Scrap-GTAV-TankWreck.png|Wrecked tank found near the entrance on Alta Street. RogersSalvage&Scrap-GTAV-FallenS.png|The fallen "S" from the sign at the top of the building. RogersSalvage&Scrap-GTAV-Tornado.png|Stock Tornado and Armenian Mob members. ArmenianMafia-GTAV-RogersSalvage&Scrap.png|Armenian Mob. ArmenianMafia-GTA5-RogersSalvage&Scrap.png|Armenian Mob. ArmenianMafia-GTAV-RogersSalvageAndScrap.png|Armenian Mob. RogersScrapyard-GTAV-RecylingPlantInterior1.png|Stairs. RogersScrapyard-GTAV-RecylingPlantInterior2.png|Stairs. RogersScrapyard-GTAV-RecylingPlantInterior7.png|Stairs. RogersSalvage&Scrap-GTAV-Reception.png|Reception. RogersScrapyard-GTAV-RecylingPlantInterior3.png|Reception. RogersScrapyard-GTAV-RecylingPlantInterior4.png|Hallway. RogersScrapyard-GTAV-RecylingPlantInterior5.png|Hallway. RogersScrapyard-GTAV-RecylingPlantInterior6.png|Hallway. RogersScrapyard-GTAV-RecylingPlantInterior8.png|Warehouse. RogersScrapyard-GTAV-RecylingPlantInterior9.png|Warehouse. RogersSalvage&Scrap-GTAV-WarehouseFire.png|Warehouse on fire during The Long Stretch. RogersScrapyard-GTAV-RecylingPlantInterior10.png|Exit. Trivia *During The Long Stretch, Lamar will tell Franklin to drive to "Fringe, in La Puerta". It is possible that "Fringe" was the beta name of the business and that it was changed during development. *The letter "S" from "Rogers" is missing from the sign at the top of the recycling center. The fallen letter can be found on the ground below. *Their motto, "Taking your scrap since 1924", is a double entendre: it references both their line of work and stealing, particularly salvaging, (usually meaning to take garbage from dumps and other disposal places) as well as sounding similar to "Taking your crap", (as in putting up with one's nonsense) most likely directed towards their customers. de:Rogers Salvage & Scrap es:Centro de reciclaje Rogers Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Scrap Yards